


Not A Morning Person

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not A Morning Person

Title: Not A Morning Person  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge #228: Word of the day (May 9th 2008: Sentient)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: The slashchat girls.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not A Morning Person

~

Harry groaned as drapes were pulled back and light flooded the room. Burrowing his head beneath the covers, he tried to block out the intrusion.

When the covers were ripped away, he cringed. “Ugh! Why’d you do that?” he cried, his arm shading his eyes from the sun.

Severus smirked. “Ah, finally, a sign of semi-sentience,” he said dryly. “Get up.”

“Why?”

“Have you forgotten what day this is?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. “Um, no?” he said weakly.

“Which means yes.” Severus shook his head.

“Birthday?”

“No.”

“Easter?”

“Potter!”

“Sorry. Of course I remember. Happy anniversary, Severus.”

“Brat.”

“Semi-sentient brat.”

~


End file.
